Sempre
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: - Você vai estar sempre aqui, para me segurar, quando eu tropeçar? - MinakoxKunzite


**Disclaimer: **_Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi, essa fanfiction é apenas para diversão e não existe nenhum ganho nisto!!_

_Tóquio de Cristal_

Não poderia ter uma noite mais linda. O palácio estava todo enfeitado, cheio de luzes e pessoas. Tudo estava da exata forma que Usagi-chan havia pedido, ela queria que este baile fosse magnífico. No salão principal, vários casais rodopiavam pelo salão de dança. O _show_ de cores, vestidos rodados de mocinhas sorridentes e um excesso agradável de risinhos de divertimento.

Tudo estava tão perfeito.

As pessoas estavam felizes.

O reino estava em paz.

Depois de tudo o que havia ocorrido com eles. Guerras, lutas, dor e perdas. Finalmente tinham conseguido o que tanto queria, pelo qual tinha tanto lutado: a tão sonhada paz. A mesma paz cálida e utópica da época do Milênio de Prata.

Minako estava encostada em uma das paredes olhando o movimento. Observando cada uma das garotas. Usagi estava dançando com um dos Shitennou de Mamoru-san. Isso era um fato a ser comentado, depois de a paz ter sido estabelecida, Mamoru-san pediu a Usagi-chan que para que seus generais pudessem voltar. Na época, houve brigas, como era de se esperar, Rei achava um absurdo e não concordava de forma alguma, Ami preferia não argumentar sobre a volta deles e a opinião de Makoto flutuava entre a verdadeira aceitação e o medo de Rei achar que ela tinha enlouquecido. Mas no fim todos concordaram com a volta deles, a culpa de tudo que aconteceu não era deles e sim de Metallia que havia iludido os generais com mentiras sobre o Reino Lunar.

Usagi-chan parecia feliz... As outras meninas também. Minako suspirou pesadamente. Por mais que estivesse tudo bem, ela não conseguia deixar de estar alerta. Um resquício dos tempos de lutas.

- O que uma mocinha tão bonita faz parada aqui? - Mamoru se aproxima dela com um sorriso.

- Essa foi ruim, sabe... - Minako responde sorrindo também. – Só acho que ninguém vai querer ter seus pés pisoteados...

- Dança tão mal assim? - Ele pergunta divertido.

- É o que dizem as más línguas! - Ela brinca.

- Então vamos ver se é verdade... - Ele diz oferecendo a mão direita a ela. - Aceita essa dança?

-Ah... Eu acho melhor não... - Minako responde ser pegar a mão dele.

-Hmm... - Mamoru olha para a loira em tom de desafio. - Podemos dizer, então, que é uma ordem. Vamos?

Minako pegou a mão dele a contra gosto e deixou ser conduzida até o meio do salão.

- Não seja anti-social... - Mamoru fala calmamente. – Não combina com você.

- Não estou sendo anti-social... - Ela resmunga passando o braço esquerdo sobre o ombro dele. – Só estou exercendo meu direito de ficar quieta, oras! E depois, eu estava trabalhando!

- Que eu saiba as sailor senshis estavam de folga hoje... - Ele murmura rodopiando a garota.- É por isso que as coisas ruins acontecem... - Minako diz. - A vigilância deve ser constante!- Deus, como nós agüentamos você? - Ele pergunta num tom brincalhão fingindo estar aborrecido.

- Talvez porque eu mantenha vocês vivos... - Minako responde com um ar pensativo e completando em um tom jocoso. - Hmm... Há anos, né?

Mamoru rodopiou o corpo da garota de novo e começou a olhar fixamente para um ponto mais a frente. Minako seguiu o olhar dele, tentando descobrir qual era o problema. Um rapaz estava cortejando Usagi-chan do outro lado do salão.

- Acho que vou tenho que dançar com minha esposa... - Ele diz calmamente.

- Ah! Então você me tira do meu lugar para dançar e vai me deixar sozinha no meio da música? - Minako tenta parecer aborrecida, mas um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios a denunciava.

- Oh! Claro que não! - Ele sorri olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguém. – Eu vou te providenciar outro parceiro...

- Vai o que? - Minako já sorria abertamente esquecendo-se da interpretação anterior.

Mamoru não a responde e começa a correr os olhos pelo salão procurando alguém.

- Desiste vai... Todo mundo já tem par. - Minako diz – Vá dançar com a Usagi-chan, que eu volto para meu lugar...

- Não... - Mamoru diz soltando a mão da garota e segurando o braço de alguém que passava. – O senhor poderia dançar com essa senhorita, enquanto eu vou buscar a minha esposa?

O homem alto de cabelos prateados olhou por alguns instantes para Mamoru como se tentasse descobrir o que ele estava pensando.

- Claro. - Kunzite respondeu com sua típica seriedade.

Enquanto Mamoru se dirigia para onde Usagi estava, Kunzite passou seu braço direito pela cintura de Minako, trazendo o corpo dela para perto, e segurando a mão direita dela com a sua mão livre. Minako percebeu que Kunzite segurava sua cintura com mais firmeza do que Mamoru e que ele fazia os dois corpos ficarem bem mais próximos. Poderia afirmar com certeza, que Kunzite iria guia-la com muito mais facilidade pelo salão.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma relação com isso... - Kunzite fala depois de um tempo.

- Com o que? - Minako pergunta saindo dos seus pensamentos.

- Com isso que o Príncipe acabou de fazer... - Ele fala girando o corpo dela no ritmo da música.

- Imagino que não... - Minako sussurra olhando fixamente para um ponto mais a frente.

- Por que você está sempre fugindo? - Kunzite pergunta depois de soltar um suspiro.

- Eu fugindo? - Minako responde com outra pergunta levemente ofendida – Eu nunca fujo de nada!

- Por que não olha nos meus olhos enquanto conversamos? Por que está sempre me evitando pelos corredores...? - Ele sussurra no ouvido dela.

Automaticamente, Minako tropeça na barra do próprio vestido e se agarra com mais força ao peito dele. Kunzite sustenta o peso da garota apenas com o braço direito, parando abruptamente de dançar.

- Está vendo porque não posso te olhar nos olhos? - Minako tenta parecer calma. – Eu tropeço nos meus próprios pés!

- Se o problema é esse, lembre-se que quem está guiando essa dança sou eu. - Ele diz encarando os olhos dela, puxando o corpo dela para mais perto e voltando a guiar os passos da dança. – Você não precisa se preocupar com nada enquanto estiver ao meu lado...

Minako fechou os olhos ao ouvir a resposta dele, respirando profundamente. Deixou-se levar pelo movimento suave da dança, ainda de olhos fechados, enquanto tentava diminuir o ritmo cardíaco. Mas estava falhando miseravelmente... Não era fácil se acalmar estando tão perto dele, mesmo que no momento ele não estivesse fazendo nada demais. Suavemente, ela deslizou a mão que estava no ombro dele em direção ao pescoço.

- Kunzite...? – Ela o chama com a voz macia e calma, diferente do seu estado de espírito.

- Sim... – Ele responde observando o rosto dela de perto.

- Você vai estar sempre aqui, para me segurar, quando eu tropeçar? – Minako pergunta ainda de olhos fechados.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, Minako abre os olhos. Não que ela esperasse uma resposta agradável, mas a ausência de qualquer uma era, no mínimo, decepcionante. Ela encontrou o olhar dele sobre si. A expressão no rosto dele era séria e inabalável, a mesma que sustentava em qualquer situação, mas nos olhos era possível notar um leve brilho de divertimento.

- Eu prefiro conversar com as pessoas quando posso olhá-las nos olhos. – Kunzite fala suavemente sentindo a tensão no corpo dela.

Minako junta às sobrancelhas em uma expressão irritada e tenta se desvencilhar dos braços dele. Kunzite apenas a segura com mais firmeza pela cintura, impedindo-a de sair da proximidade. Com a outra mão, ele começa a acariciar os cabelos dela, como se arrumasse a franja e alguns fios de cabelo que não estavam no lugar. Fazia isso com uma calma e uma concentração que deixava Minako um pouco confusa, que piscava várias vezes enquanto o encarava.

- Você se irrita com facilidade... – Kunzite fala depois de um tempo, após se certificar que ela havia se acalmado.

- Foi você que provocou a minha irritação! – Ela resmunga apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Seu sorriso é tão bonito, Minako... – Ele sussurra contra os cabelos dela.

- Eu nem ao menos estou sorrindo... – Ela responde baixo.

- Pois deveria... – Ele retruca no mesmo tom segurando o queixo dela, a forçando olhá-lo. – Sempre...

- Sempre o que? – Minako se sente confusa de novo. – Sempre sorrir? Há situações em que o bom senso...

- Não, Minako... – Ele a interrompe no meio na frase, passando o polegar na bochecha dela. – Sempre vou estar aqui... Para te segurar.


End file.
